Star Wars PURGE (ESP)
by Markus-The-Eternal
Summary: Tras la ejecución de la Orden 66 los Jedi habían caído al borde de la extinción. Por fortuna, un grupo de intrépidos Caballeros Jedi ha logrado escapar de Courscant, ocultándose en los confines de la galaxia, ahora juntos deberán enfrentar la sombra que se apodera rápidamente de la Galaxia. Con todo en contra, el Remanente Jedi deberá desafiar todo el poder del Imperio Galáctico.
1. Prologo

**STAR WARS**

" _ **PURGE"**_

 **¡Catástrofe! La Republica ha anotado un golpe decisivo a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, el General Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi ha finalmente destruido al líder Separatista: el General Grievous.**

 **Mientras el Consejo de la CSI huye despavorido, el Maestro Jedi Mace Windu ha sido asesinado por el Canciller Supremo Palpatine quien resultó ser nada menos que el Lord Sith: Darth Sidious. Ahora gracias a la traición del Jedi Anakin Skywalker el Canciller ha ordenado a todas las unidades Clon ejecutar la Orden 66, la cual implica la eliminación de todos los Jedi de la Galaxia.**

 **Con la Guerra llegando a su fin los Jedi reciben una transmisión desde el Templo Jedi en Coruscant la cual ordena a todos los Caballeros Jedi regresar a casa, sin sospechar que secretamente la Legion Clon número 501 ha sido despachada para asediar el Templo y eliminar a todo aquel que se encuentre en su interior.**

 **Pese a toda tragedia por venir, un grupo de Jedi logra percatarse de la traicionera emboscada y formula un plan desesperado por huir de la trampa y sobrevivir un día más…**


	2. Capitulo 1-1

**Capítulo 1-1: Orden 66**

 _ **El fuego se propagaba por todo el lugar, aquel sitio que había albergado a los proclamados defensores de la paz y su conocimiento yacía ahora en llamas, el Templo Jedi de Coruscant se había convertido en un campo de batalla…**_

 _En un corredor del Templo, dos Caballeros Jedi corrían presurosos, el primero era un "Asthary" de complexión delgada, piel gris, cabello negro y ojos amarillos, le hacía falta el cuerno delantero izquierdo y tenía una prótesis biónica. El segundo Jedi era un "Váalakuj" de cabello color moca, de ojos verdes y tés pálida, sus características "plumas" variaban de colores azul, rosa y naranja._

 _Los Jedi se detuvieron en una intersección, poniéndose espalda con espalda y encendiendo sus sables de luz_

-Vienen doce-dijo el asthary

-Y vendrán más si no nos apuramos-respondió su colega empuñando su lanza de hoja amarilla

 _Como se había dicho, doce soldados clon de la 501 les rodearon, todos apuntando sus blasteres hacia los jedi._

-No podemos tomar prisioneros… ¡disparen a matar!-exclamó el líder del escuadrón

 _Con reflejos casi tan veloces como un relámpago, los dos jedi extendieron sus brazos, lanzando a los clones contra las paredes mediante un poderoso empujón de fuerza para después huir hacia la parte trasera del templo._

-Será una masacre Regulus- decía el váalakuj cuyas plumas se ondulaban mientras pasaban por un pasillo en lo alto desde el cual se podían ver cientos de sables de luz resplandeciendo al reflectar disparos laser, podían ver como poco a poco los sables se apagaban y la Fuerza misma menguaba.

-Salvaremos a todos los que podamos Gilliam dijo el asthary-Pero nuestro principal objetivo son los padawan-reiteró

 _Como por obra del destino ambos se toparon con tres padawan quienes venían corriendo desde el ala este, su mirada estaba llena de terror y en cuanto vieron a los dos caballeros corrieron a su lado, sollozando en la intersección._

-¡Gracias a la Fuerza que los encontramos maestros Regulus y Gilliam!-dijo uno de los infantes, un zabrak de tatuajes blancos y brillantes ojos azules aun lagrimosos.

-Pensamos que era nuestro fin-agregó la segunda padawan, una twi´lek de tés lila.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!-exclamó el tercero, un humano de cabellera verdosa y ojos lima.

-Calma padawan, ¿de dónde han venido?-dijo Regulus tratando de tranquilizar a los jóvenes

-Nos escondíamos junto a los demás cuando…-el joven padawan no pudo terminar, pues los cinco sintieron una terrible perturbación en la Fuerza en la cercanía

 _Detrás de los padawan emergió una figura encapuchada, tenía un sable de luz azul y una mirada llena de odio, inmediatamente fue reconocido por los caballeros._

-¡¿Skywalker?!-exclamó Gilliam

 _Anakin no respondió, sus intenciones fueron adivinadas inmediatamente por Regulus, el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza era presente en el antes llamado "elegido", la decepción e incluso la tristeza pasaron por la mente de los jedi, pero sin dejarse llevar el asthary apartó a los padawan._

-Gill, llévate a los padawan, corran a la nave lo ams rápido que puedan, yo me ocuparé de esto-

-Pero Regulus…-

-¡Hazlo! Los alcanzo luego-exclamó el asthary.

 _Gilliam dudó pero al mirar a los padawan se decidió y salió corriendo con los jóvenes en dirección opuesta, miró hacia atrás con preocupación pero corto su temor y siguió adelante._

-Me estas subestimando Tek-dijo Anakin, su voz irradiaba odio

-Tal vez, o quizás seas tú el que sobrestima tus habilidades-respondió Regulus

 _Los dos caminaban en círculos sin perderse de vista, el sable de luz de Anakin apuntaba al suelo, rasgándolo. Regulus mantenía el suyo en dirección a Skywalker._

-¿Cómo pudiste darle la espalda a la Orden?-dijo el asthary esforzándose por mantener la calma.

-Ha sido la Orden quien me dio la espalda-replico Skywalker

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡La Orden te acogió como uno de nosotros, creciste como uno de nosotros! ¡Somos defensores de la paz Anakin!-

-¡Ja!, ¿defensores de la paz? ¡Los jedi iniciaron la guerra! Y con cada día su ambición crece más ¡planeaban derrocar la Republica! Pero fracasaron, ni siquiera Mace Windu pudo hacerle frente a mi maestro-

-¡¿El Maestro Windu?! Eso quiere decir que el Canciller…es el Lord Sith-

-Brillante deducción, pero desafortunadamente no te servirá, este pasillo será tu tumba viejo amigo-dijo Anakin levantando su sable

 _Igual que una bestia salvaje, Anakin arremetió contra Regulus, afortunadamente el asthary bloqueó el impacto con su sable, brotaron chispas y un sonido brusco se oyó por los alrededores. Con destreza Regulus activo la segunda hoja de su sable de luz doble y lo giró 360 grados gracias a su brazo mecánico derecho, logrando hacer retroceder a Skywalker._

-¡Siempre sospeché de ti Skywalker, tenías demasiado miedo para ser un Jedi, demasiada ira!-decía el asthary colocándose en posición defensiva

-¡Los jedi no tienen el coraje para defender la galaxia como se debe!-respondió Skywalker atacando de nuevo

 _Regulus lo esquivo y atacó con una estocada dirigida a la cabeza de Skywalker, pero este último desvió el sable con el propio y prosiguió a usar un empujón de Fuerza para lanzar al asthary contra la pared._

-Solo mi visión y la de mi maestro traerá paz y prosperidad a la Galaxia-

-Derrocar a la Republica ocasionará el caos, la gente sabrá el engaño-dijo Regulus levantándose con pesadez

-No lo creas, en estos momentos los jedi quedaran marcados como traidores, los tan aclamados defensores de la paz ahora serán vistos como extremistas que intentaron usurpar el control-

-¡No vivirás para contemplarlo!-exclamó Regulus lanzándose contra Skywalker

 _La hojas chocaron otra vez pero la fuerza con la que el asthary había descendido había causado que Skywalker cayera de rodillas al suelo, aun con las hojas entrecruzadas Anakin se resistía con firmeza. De pronto, varios escuadrones de clones aparecieron de todas partes, rodeando la pelea, Regulus pudo sentirse rodeado y a causa de esto su fuerza menguo._

-Sabes que no puedes ganar, el miedo te hizo bajar tus defensas-dijo Skywalker empujando una vez más al asthary, haciéndolo caer al suelo

 _Los soldados clon comenzaban a acercarse cuando Anakin ordenó que se detuvieran con un simple ademan._

-A partir de ahora, los jedi están extintos-continuó

-No lo creo Skywalker, tú y tu maestro fracasaran, la Orden Jedi nunca perecerá, ¡mientras quede uno solo, la luz prevalecerá!-dijo Regulus levantándose.

-Me encargare de cada uno, pero tu necio asthary, puedes llévate tu terquedad a la tumba-respondió Anakin levantando su sable, preparado el golpe de gracia.

 _Antes de que la hoja bajara, un gran disparo azotó el suelo donde estaban parados los clones, le siguió una tremenda explosión que acabo con gran parte de la tropa y le dio a Regulus la oportunidad de tomar a Skywalker del brazo por sorpresa y usando la Fuerza lo arrojó contra un muro, haciendo que colapsara. Inmediatamente Regulus saltó en dirección del disparo y se topó con lo que había esperado: una de las unidades droides que conformaban su batallón, el General Rahm Kota y Regulus Morgannus Tek eran de los pocos jedi que rechazaron comandar clones durante la guerra, Kota tenía una milicia bien entrenada y Regulus había optado por la construcción de droides especializados._

 _El droide era bastante grande, con forma de crustáceo, tenía cuatro patas sobre las que se apoyaba un cuerpo curvo y seccionado que terminaba en una cabeza cuadrada con varias espinas receptoras y un gran "ojo" verde, dos brazos masivos estaban equipados con cañones laser de alta potencia además de otros aditamentos._

-Buen tiró Kranker-dijo Regulus pasando al droide-¡Regresemos a la nave deprisa!-

 _El droide emitió un crujido y un pitido grave y siguió a su creador a toda velocidad, dejando atrás a los clones quienes comenzaban a disparar tras recuperarse de la contusión._

 _En una explosión de ira Skywalker emergió de los escombros como un demonio salido del infierno, sus ojos buscaban por todos lados a Regulus sin éxito._

-Han ido tras ellos señor, van a interceptarlos…no podrán escapar-dijo un soldado clon

-No debe escapar ni un solo jedi-dijo Skywalker-Quiero que las tropas en el perímetro exterior usen túnicas de jedi-agregó

-¿Túnicas?-pregunto el soldado

-Aquellos jedi que acaten la señal de retirada regresaran al templo con la guardia baja…y cuando lleguen deberán sorprenderlos y eliminarlos-

-Como diga mi lord-dijo el soldado, retirándose con los demás dejando a Skywalker solo en el pasillo.

 _Regulus y Kranker avanzaban por los pasillos del derruido templo a máxima velocidad, la cantidad de cuerpos que encontraron por el camino fue devastadora, la Fuerza misma menguaba en el interior del caballero Jedi pero aun así prosiguió hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Frente a ellos varios clones disparaban contra la bahía de atraque secreta de la orden, sin titubear Regulus se lanzó contra los clones, degollando a dos que se encontraban disparando y dejando que Kranker carbonizara al resto con sus grandes disparos. Finalmente se reunió con los sobrevivientes a la sombra de su nave de mando._

-Es un alivio verte a salvo-dijo Gilliam

-Igualmente Gill, ¿Cuántos somos?-

-Solo nosotros-dijo Gill señalando a los presentes: dos humanos, un hefthoriano de edad avanzada, los tres padawan y ellos

-Debemos esperar por más-dijo Regulus

-Temo que no podemos mi antiguo padawan-dijo alguien detrás de ellos

 _Un humano de edad avanzada aunque de musculatura considerable apareció detrás, una barba larga y gris le llegaba hasta el pecho, su ojo izquierdo había sido reemplazado por uno bionico el cual emitía una pequeña luz roja._

-Maestro Jal´Onsso…-dijo Regulus

-Los clones ya han descubierto nuestra posición, si esperamos, ponemos en peligro a los demás-dijo el Maestro Onsso

-Pero maestro, debemos ayudar a cuantos más jedi podamos-decía Regulus

-De nada servirá morir aquí, mientras estemos vivos, la orden sobrevivirá-respondió el Maestro Onsso

 _Aun renuente Regulus accedió y activando un comando de su brazo hizo que la compuerta de la nave se abriera, una rampa bajó desde la abertura y de esta apareció un droide astromecánico, de la serie R4, un tanque de color negro con detalles morados._

-¡Deprisa Ruster, enciende motores, debemos salir de aquí!-ordeno Regulus

 _Sin demora la unidad R4 lanzo un pitido de aprobación y entró por la compuerta. En breve, la nave hizo un crujido y sus sistemas se iluminaron junto con su chasis._

-¡Todos a bordo!-exclamo el Maestro Onsso

 _La gran bahía se sacudió en cuanto la enorme nave levantó vuelo, en el pasillo varios escuadrones se aproximaban, traían lanzacohetes listos para derrumbar la nave._

-¡¿Ruster que demonios haces?, deja de jugar al drama y sácanos de aquí de una buena vez!-exclamó el asthary

 _Los clones dispararon pero gracias a la velocidad de despegue de la nave, los proyectiles no alcanzaron a impactar y los clones tan solo vieron a la nave retirarse del templo hacia el espacio._

-*suspiro* Salimos-dijo Gill recostándose en una de las sillas de la cabina de mando

-¡Aun no, la flota de la Republica nos hará pedazos!-exclamó el hefthoriano anciano

-Tranquilo maestro, esta belleza tiene sus trucos-dijo Regulus accionando un botón en el panel de control

 _Al atravesar la atmosfera, la nave se volvió "invisible" transparentando todo a su alrededor, al llegar a la órbita, la flota estaba en posición de ataque justo frente a ellos._

-¡Debieron haberles avisado!-dijo Gilliam

-Tranquilos, no solo no pueden vernos, el ocultamiento también funciona contra radares-respondió Regulus

 _Todos se mantenían tensos mientras se acercaban a un destructor estelar clase Venator, pasaron a menos de 20 metros de la popa de la nave pero no hubo disparos, un soplo de alivio surgió de todos los sobrevivientes, tras pasar al resto de la flota Regulus miró a su maestro._

-¿Qué haremos ahora? Nos han traicionado, no podemos regresar a Coruscant pero tampoco podemos refugiarnos en ningún sistema conocido-dijo Gilliam

-Abre la frecuencia de emergencia de la orden, si queda algún otro jedi lo encontraremos…pero por ahora tendremos que vagar por el espacio frio y solitario-

-¿Hasta cuándo maestro?-pregunto uno de los padawan

-Hasta que sepamos como contraatacar-terminó el Maestro Onsso saliendo de la cabina de mando.

 **Fin de Capitulo 1-1**

 _(Nota: Algunas especies, naves etc. son, como se darán cuenta, ficticios, de mi propia invención, espero compartir más información sobre los mismos en el futuro)_


	3. Capitulo 1-2

**Capítulo 1-2: Un Nuevo Hogar**

 _ **Como un viento estrepitoso que llega sin previo aviso, el Imperio se levantó desde las tinieblas del Lado Oscuro, la traición del caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker había convertido a la Galaxia en esclava de poder que supuestamente le había liberado de las Guerras Clon. Ahora, los jedi sobrevivientes a la tragedia de Coruscant buscan refugio entre las estrellas, esperando escapar del yugo creciente del Imperio. El maestro jedi Jal´Onsso llevaba a la tripulación de la "StarDream" a Cato Neimoidia, la capital de la Federación de Comercio con la esperanza de encontrar una forma de eludir al Imperio…**_

-Estamos entrando a Cato Neimoidia, ¿está seguro que su contacto nos recibirá?-preguntaba Regulus, pilotando junto a Ruster

-Por difícil que parezca creerlo, Got Lorren no es un neimoidiano codicioso, para cuando las Guerras Clon iniciaron él ya se había distanciado de la Federación de Comercio-dijo el Maestro Onsso cruzado de brazos en la cabina de control

-¿No estamos arriesgándonos demasiado? La guerra apenas terminó y ahora nos encontramos en un mundo anteriormente controlado por los Separatistas y que ahora resguarda la Republica…es decir el Imperio-dijo Gilliam

-Tranquilo mi antiguo padawan, la residencia de Got Lorren se encuentra en un lugar casi recóndito…le costó una pequeña fortuna conseguirla, seguramente el Imperio ni siquiera tiene conocimiento de ella-respondió el maestro Onsso

-Además este bebe está bien camuflado, no podrán detectarnos incluso si quisieran-agregó Regulus-Llegaremos en unos minutos-

 _La nave descendió por la atmosfera, adentrándose en la neblina que envolvía las ciudades puente del planeta, tras un descenso tranquilo, pudieron disipar a la distancia un frondoso bosque el cual rodeaba un cráter de enormes proporciones, dentro del cual se encontraba el palacio de Got Lorren._

-Tienes amigos bastante humildes maestro-dijo Regulus al ver el imponente palacio

 _La estructura central era alargada y curva, de ella brotaban 4 enormes puentes que conectaban a enormes torres de retoques dorados, la base de la estructura contaba con una falda de árboles y maleza, el suelo relucía con el mismo brillo del palacio, indicando que el mismo continuaba bajo tierra._

- _Nave desconocida, está entrando a un espacio privado, identifíquese de inmediato…-_ dijo una voz por una frecuencia de radio

-Soy el maestro Jal´Onsso, Got Lorren nos espera, solicito premiso para que la StarDream aterrice-Respondió el maestro jedi

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que la voz regresara

- _StarDream, tiene permiso de aterrizar en la bahía 3, no se desvíe de su rumbo-_

 _-_ Entendido-

-Todo bien hasta ahora…supongo-dijo Gilliam

La StarDream aterrizó en la bahía programada, dentro pudieron divisar varios droides Vuitre esperando

-¿Seguro que conoces a este tipo?-dijo Regulus

El maestro Onsso no dijo nada y simplemente se dirigió a la escotilla de salida. De la nave solo bajaron el maestro Onsso, Regulus y el maestro "Shor´Guun", cuando bajaron una patrulla de droides de batalla B1 ya los rodeaba, característicamente estos eran blancos con marcas dependiendo su rango, rasgo suficiente para diferenciarlos de los usados por el ejército Separatista. Detrás de ellos un neimoidiano se acercaba, vestía una túnica color rojo quemado con bordes dorados y una singular corona se postraba en su cabeza, venía acompañado por dos guardias de su propia especie, fornidos y envueltos en armaduras plateadas típicas de su raza.

-Por favor, bajen la hostilidad, no son enemigos-indicó Got Lorren al sargento droide

Los droides bajaron sus blasteres y se colocaron en posición de firmes mientras los jedi pasaban

-Maestro Onsso, me es grato verle de nuevo-dijo Got Lorren estrechando la mano del maestro jedi

-También me alegro Lorren, ha pasado tiempo-

-Aunque espero que los recientes acontecimientos respecto a la Orden Jedi no traigan repercusiones a mi hogar-

-A estas alturas no puedo garantizar nada mi amigo-respondió el maestro jedi

-Me imagino, por favor acompáñenos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar-dijo Got Lorren haciendo un ademan a los droides para que se dispersaran.

Lorren los llevo a través de los pasillos de su enorme y reluciente hogar de cuyas paredes colgaban retratos de neimoidianos antiguos, ancestros seguramente, al terminar de recorrer el laberinto de pasillos finalmente arribaron a una amplia sala de estar donde en una mesa ya les servían una taza de té.

-Por favor tomen asiento mis amigos jedi, beban un poco de té de yarba-les ofreció Got Lorren

-(El favorito del Maestro Yoda…)-pensó Regulus

Tras un sorbo, Got Lorren levanto la mirada hacia el maestro Onsso y aspirando profundamente dijo:

-Escucha Maestro Onsso, la victoria de la Republica sobre los Separatistas en Cato Neimoidia fue un golpe brutal para los " _sepis_ " y con el fin de la Guerra de los Clones y el surgimiento de este llamado Imperio el planeta parece estar en el abismo, ya ni siquiera puedo decir que nos pertenece, el Imperio está lanzando sus garras por toda la galaxia.-

-Lo sabemos, nos tomó por sorpresa a todos, la Guerra fue solo una fachada para obtener el control total-respondió Onsso

-¿Entonces, dices que Palpatine orquestó todo esto para llegar al dominio total?-pregunto Lorren

-Palpatine es el Lord Sith que los jedi habíamos estando buscando, él fue el titiritero detrás de Dooku y sus Separatistas y a su vez…de nosotros y la Republica-dijo el Maestro Shor´Guun cabizbajo.

-Haber engañado a la Orden Jedi así, debe ser un sith extremadamente poderoso…-dijo Lorren

-¿Sabe acerca de los Sith?-pregunto Regulus

-Fue gracias a Jal´Onsso que me interesé por la historia de los Jedi y sus contrapartes del Lado Oscuro, he tenido la fortuna de encontrar archivos que me han ilustrado en su pasado, es por lo mismo que me parece que este señor de los sith es más peligroso que muchos que le precedieron-

-El Lado Oscuro es un camino fácil al poder, maestro en enseñar mentiras y artimañas para causar el caos, no dudo del poder de este tal Darth Sidious, más su triunfo se debió más que nada a nuestra ceguera…-

-Y con la pérdida del Elegido los jedi estamos al borde de la extinción-agregó el maestro Shor

-Me duele oírlo mis amigos, en verdad, lo que me lleva al motivo de su visita, dudo que quieran que les brinde acilo en este mundo controlado por el Imperio-

-De hecho Got Lorren, tengo un favor que pedirte-dijo el maestro Onsso

-Escúpelo pues hombre, y veré si puedo ser de ayuda-

-Necesito una nave Lorren…un crucero, de todos tus contactos debes tener a alguien que esté dispuesto a "prestárselo" a un buen amigo tuyo-

-¡¿Un crucero?! Vaya que la fuerza no está contigo hoy camarada, ¿para qué demonios querrías un crucero teniendo una tripulación de no más de 10?-exclamó Got Lorren sorprendido

-Nunca dije que pensaba rendirme ante el Imperio, además estoy consciente de mi falta de números por eso seré mucho más específico, necesito un crucero droide-

-¡¿Una nave Separatista?! Onsso, estoy de acuerdo en que tengo alguno que otro amigo pero me estas pidiendo que te consiga vestigios de guerra-

-No te lo pediría si no estuviera seguro de lo conseguirías-

Got Lorren sudaba por la frente y apretaba los puños, veía incesantemente el piso de un lado a otro

-¿Me estas pidiendo que arriesgue toda mi existencia a cambio de un intento fallido de rebelión?-

-Si no se empieza por algo no se conseguirá nada-

 _Got Lorren se giró precipitadamente, escurría sudor y se había puesto pálido_

-Yo…no creo poder, lo que me pides es suicidio-

-Si no hacemos nada, más mundos serán oprimidos por el Imperio-

-¡¿Qué hay de mi mundo?! ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta el Imperio ya es prácticamente dueño de hasta el aire que respiramos!-exclamó Got Lorren exaltado

-¡Precisamente! ¿No lo ve? Si no hacemos algo lo que ha pasado aquí pasará en cada rincón de la galaxia, ¡si logramos detener a los sith podremos ponerle fin a la tiranía antes de que empiece!-exclamó Regulus

 _Got Lorren bajó la mirada pensativo y guardó silencio_

-…No te molestaremos más, si prefieres hacerte de la vista gorda a lo que pasa con la galaxia puedes seguir aquí, encerrado en tu mundo de comodidades, que la Fuerza te acompañe Lorren…vámonos-finalizó el maestro Onsso, poniéndose de pie y retirándose de la habitación con Regulus y Shor.

 _Got Lorren se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga, levanto la mirada para ver los incontables retratos, pinturas y joyas que adornaban su hogar, reflexivo se quitó la corona y la sostuvo entre sus manos verdes y rugosas, mirándola fijamente…_

 _Los jedi partieron de Cato Neimoidia con el mismo sigilo con el que habían entrado, la tripulación no emitía conversación alguna, estaban sin rumbo, en una galaxia donde eran vistos como traidores, sin tener a donde ir, tarde o temprano la StarDream se quedaría sin energía o combustible…y entonces terminaría todo. En el cuarto central Regulus y Gilliam jugaban "dejarik" en silencio, los padawan meditaban con el Maestro Shor´Guun sobre unas colchonetas, la caballero jedi Dyxer, de cabello purpura y tés bronceada reparaba algunas funciones de Ruster, y el Maestro Jal´Onsso yacía sentado en el rincón más lejano del cuarto, recargado sobre su brazo izquierdo, parecía como si estuviese dormitando o por lo menos pensando._

 _Pasaron los días, la StarDream comenzaba a sufrir "hambre" y su tripulación empezaba a perder la esperanza, en la cabina de control el maestro Onsso sostenía su sable de luz, de empuñadura negra y detalles dorados, sentía como la fe menguaba de sus allegados pero antes de sacar conclusiones abruptas la nave recibió una transmisión…_

-Maestro…es Got Lorren-dijo Regulus al sintonizar la señal

-Pásala- respondió el maestro Onsso

Got Lorren apareció sobre el panel de control como un holograma azul.

-Maestro Jedi, le ruego disculpe mi falta de tacto en su previa visita, el miedo es un enemigo poderoso pero la vanidad y el conformismo no justifican mis actos-

-¿Quiere decir que nos ayudará?-pregunto Regulus

-Espero ya haberlo hecho-dijo Lorren-Les envió las coordenadas de un antiguo astillero de la Federación de Comercio, vengan en cuanto puedan, quisiera mostrárselas en persona…debo cortar ahora, puede que esta frecuencia no sea segura-dijo Lorren desapareciendo

-En el estado de la StarDream solo podremos hacer este salto, esperemos que tenga una nave-dijo Regulus

-Confiemos…-respondió el Maestro Onsso

 _La StarDream salió en el sector Ferra del Borde Exterior, Hypori para ser precisos._

-Hypori eh? Quien diría que algún jedi regresaría aquí después de que ese monstruo derrotara al maestro Barrek y a los refuerzos-dijo Regulus con algo de enfado

-Fantasmas del pasado mi joven padawan, concentrémonos en el ahora-

 _La nave recorrió la superficie del planeta, en el camino encontraron restos de naves así como miles de droides destrozados y oxidándose en la superficie rocosa, al cabo de un rato avistaron una enorme construcción circular enterrada en la tierra, parecía un astillero gigante y a su alrededor se extendía una enorme fábrica de droides ahora descontinuada, la StarDream atracó en una plataforma adjunta del astillero donde un transporte de clase Sheathipede yacía atracado y fuera de este se encontraba Got Lorren._

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?-pregunto el maestro Onsso

-El futuro…un futuro donde no exista el Imperio-respondió Lorren

-¿Y bien, que nos tienes?-pregunto el Maestro Shor´Guun

-Síganme-

 _Entraron al enorme ataúd de metal donde reinaba la oscuridad, la fábrica había sido desactivada por los Separatistas incluso antes del fin de la guerra._

-Encendamos las luces-dijo Lorren activando un panel

 _Frente a ellos se erguía una gigantesca nave de batalla, un crucero de clase Lucrehulk, originalmente usado como carguero por la Federación de Comercio._

-Por la Fuerza Lorren…estoy de acuerdo en que te pedí un crucero pero…esto-dijo el maestro Onsso anonadado por la colosal nave

-Siento que no sea un Venator de la Republica como acostumbraban mis queridos jedi pero los Separatistas abandonaron esta belleza cuando la Guerra se tornó negra, parece un milagro que todavía esté aquí-

-¿Cómo diste con ella?-pregunto Gilliam

-Pude conseguir algunos archivos clasificados ocultos en la Ciudadela de Nute Gunray en Cato Neimoidia…aunque como logré entrar es otra cuestión…larga historia el punto es que lo que ven es una nave prácticamente nueva, y esta es la mejor parte, contiene todo un batallón de B1 listo para su uso.-

 _Los jedi se tomaron un momento para pensar_

-Si la Guerra de los Clones termino, entonces estos droides no tienen propósito, su programación debe estar terminada-dijo Gilliam

-Eso es lo de menos, reconfigurar sus matrices será fácil-dijo Dyxer con entusiasmo

-Y podríamos usarlos para controlar la nave sin la necesidad de una tripulación-dijo Regulus

-¿Qué piensas Onsso?-pregunto el maestro Sho

 _El maestro Onsso observaba detenidamente la nave y se tiraba de la barba suavemente en reflexión_

-Si tomamos esta nave, no será para huir, aunque somos jedi, guardianes de la paz y la justicia debemos usarla para enfrentar al Imperio-

-Una sola nave contra toda una facción bien armada… ¿Qué esperamos?-dijo Regulus

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la nave?-preguntó Dyxer

-No tiene-respondió Got Lorren

-¿Entonces cómo le pondremos?-pregunto Gilliam

-Una nave que será usada para regresarle la libertad a la Galaxia necesita un nombre que cargue con ese ideal…se llamará la **"** _ **SALVATORA"**_ …-dijo Regulus

 _Los demás jedi se miraron entre si mientras una sonrisa emanaba de su interior, tras un momento, el maestro Onsso se giró y los miro a todos con firmeza, una luz de esperanza se veía surgir de sus ojos._

-Esta nave es nuestra mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir, es la encarnación de nuestra esperanza, será el primer paso de nuestra oposición…el primer paso de nuestra _**rebelión**_ contra el Imperio.-dijo Jal Onsso

Los jedi se mantuvieron firmes mirando la _Salvatora_ …pues habían encontrado un lugar al cual poder llamar…un nuevo **hogar** …

 **Fin del Capítulo 1-2**


	4. Capitulo 2-1

**Capítulo 2-1: Levantamiento**

 _ **Con nada de tiempo para prepararse, la "Salvatora" y su tripulación estaban dispuestos a emerger de la tumba en Hypori, con el solo fin de amasar una fuerza que sea capaz de enfrentar al temible Imperio Galáctico. Por una vez desde la Orden 66 el futuro lucia menos lúgubre para el Remanente Jedi, pero la suerte se puede terminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…**_

 _En el puente de la Salvatora, los caballeros jedi Regulus y Dyxer terminaban de comandar a los droides de batallas, los cuales habían sido previamente programados por Dyxer médiate un minucioso trabajo, después de que los droides se colocaran en sus debidos puestos, Regulus se dispuso a sentarse en la silla del capitán, un amplio asiento cuyo respaldo ovalado se extendía a dos metros de diámetro._

-Habrá que probar el regalo de Got Lorren antes de que se oxide más-dijo Regulus acomodándose en el sillón

-Crucemos los dedos-respondió Dyxer-Ignición primaria-ordeno a los droides piloto

-Entendido-respondieron al unísono

 _El masivo crucero Lucrehulk rugió y toneladas de polvo fueron levantadas hacia lo alto mientras los propulsores de la colosal nave se iluminaban y comenzaban su ascenso._

-Ok, ya vimos que arranca, ahora veamos que tanto se eleva-dijo Gilliam entrando al puente junto con el resto de los jedi.

-Abran las compuertas-ordeno Dyxer

-Abriendo compuertas señora-replico uno de los droides

 _La gigantesca esfera metálica que comprendía el astillero comenzó a abrirse como la boca de un enorme Exogorth, afuera de esta, en la plataforma de aterrizaje, Got Lorren observaba como la Salvatora ascendía…_

 _-_ Bien mis queridos jedi, con esto estoy seguro de que podrán arreglárselas…por un tiempo, yo recomendaría quitar esas marcas Separatistas…No creo que sea muy agraciado viajar por los dominios del Imperio portando la bandera del "enemigo" derrotado-dijo Got Lorren en una proyección en la puerta del puente.

-Nos has sido de mucha ayuda viejo amigo…espero sigas apoyando nuestra causa en el futuro-dijo el Maestro Onsso

-Veré qué más puedo conseguir en la Federación de Comercio…aunque con el creciente yugo del Imperio temo que la Federación deje de existir pronto-dijo en tono preocupado-Sin embargo ustedes mismos son la prueba vital de que aún existe esperanza para esta galaxia…gracias por recordármelo…-

-Que la Fuerza le acompañe Got Lorren-Dijo el Maestro Sho

-Y a ustedes mis queridos Jedi…-respondió el neimoidiano cesando la transmisión

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Zerb, el joven padawan zabrak

-Ahora hemos de buscar una base…o por lo menos un lugar donde podamos establecernos momentáneamente-dijo el Maestro Onsso accediendo a un holomapa galáctico en una consola ubicada en el puente

-Pues tendrá que ser algún lugar como el trasero de la galaxia…o más atrás, en definitiva debe estar en el Borde exterior-Dijo Dyxer chequeando dicha zona

-Con todos los sistemas de la Republica y de los Separatistas en control Imperial nos quedan pocos lugares donde poder establecer una base funcional…es decir, no traemos precisamente un caza N1, la Salvatora necesitara mucho suministro-dijo Regulus

-Nos preocuparemos por ello más tarde, recuerden que por ahora somos la única fuerza que se opone al Imperio, más grave aún ahora somos vistos por la mayoría como traidores-dijo el Maestro Sho

-Podemos quedarnos en la Salvatora hasta encontrar un nuevo escondite pero deberíamos comenzar a buscar apoyo entre los sistemas neutrales, tal vez Florrum o quizás hasta en Nal Hutta-sugirió Gilliam

-¿Quieres acudir a los Hutts? Jamás accederían, es más, nos entregarían de inmediato al Imperio, su vida es el engaño y el lucro-respondió Dyxer

-Y Florrum no es más que un nido de piratas desahuciados –dijo Regulus

-¿Y de dónde más quieren obtener apoyo? No podemos aparecer con nuestra discreta Lucrehulk en algún sistema conocido, tendremos que recurrir a la escoria de la Galaxia si queremos continuar nuestra contienda-reclamó Gilliam

-¡Aliarnos con seres despreciables seria decaer como Jedi, ya no somos una Orden Gilliam, solo somos un puñado de refugiados!-exclamó Dyxer

-¡Precisamente por eso!-

-Ehh señor…-interrumpió un droide algo temeroso-Un crucero ligero de clase Arquitens acaba de entrar en el sistema-

-Oh no…-dijo la padawan twi´lek Tyra

 _Dentro del crucero Imperial ligero, el capitán Imar accedía al puente vistiendo el uniforme oficial de la Marina Imperial, de color gris monótono y serio._

-Sistema Hypori eh? no mucho para ver, tan solo cementerios droide y…¿Qué eso?-pregunto al ver un objeto en el radar

-Señor detectamos una nave en la órbita del planeta-dijo una de los oficiales-Una nave de comando Separatista señor, clase Lucrehulk-

-Imposible, los Separatistas fueron eliminados en Mustafar…-Pensó rascándose la barbilla-Esta debe ser una de sus últimas células funcionales-dijo considerando la situación-Evalúen la nave e informen lo antes posible, no debemos subestimar una fuerza droide y mucho menos con una nave de ese tamaño-

 _De regreso en la Salvatora, los jedi atestiguaban al crucero ligero mantener su distancia._

-Bien…es obvio que ya nos vieron, ¿los saludamos?-se mofó Dyxer dirigiéndose al panel de control

-¿Puedes interferir sus comunicaciones?-dijo Regulus

-Eso hago-dijo Dyxer en los controles

-La incomunicamos y después qué? Nos han visto-dijo Gilliam

-Sin embargo la nave aun porta los colores insignia de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, no saben que aún hay jedi vivos, podríamos usarlo a nuestro favor-dijo el Maestro Onsso

-Yo digo que la volemos en pedazos, correríamos mucho menos riesgo sin testigos-respondió Regulus.

 _Los demás jedi sorprendidos miraron a Regulus con genuina sorpresa e incredulidad._

\- ¿Asesinarlos? -pregunto Gilliam un tanto alarmado

 _Ruster emitió unos cuantos chirridos en respuesta a Regulus_

 _-_ Exacto amigo, están fuera del alcance de nuestros cañones, tendríamos que recurrir a los cazas droide-dijo Dyxer

-Momento, ¿¡enserio vamos a destruirla?!-pregunto Gilliam con asombro mirando al Maestro Onsso

-Por la completa seguridad de nuestra nave y de nosotros me inclinaría a aceptar la proposición, pero aun así-dijo el maestro Onsso girándose-Maestro Sho, como el más viejo y sabio de nosotros quisiera oír su opinión-

 _El maestro Sho dio un amplio suspiro, entrecerró los ojos y después dijo:_

-Por un lado tenemos la fragilidad de romper nuestras antiguas creencias y costumbres, tradición de la Orden Jedi desde hace milenios, el preservar la vida junto con la paz y la justicia siempre han sido pilares en los valores de nuestra orden, pero ahora nuestra Orden se ha derrumbado y henos aquí, en medio de una Galaxia que ahora nos cataloga de genocidas y traidores, y con un enemigo aparentemente invencible…APARENTEMENTE.-Enfatizó dando un golpe al suelo con su bastón - ¡Mis queridos jedi, si hemos de restaurar la paz y la justicia en la galaxia no podemos limitarnos a pensar como lo hacíamos desde antes de la Guerra de los Clones!-dijo el maestro hefthoriano-Al igual que esta galaxia, hemos de evolucionar cargando el manto de los Jedi, para prevalecer debemos acabar con el Imperio Galactico…a cualquier costo-finalizo en anciano.

 _Los jedi guardaron un momento de silencio pero todos asintieron y de inmediato adoptaron los controles de la nave._

 _-_ Señor, bloquearon nuestras comunicaciones-dijo una de los pilotos

-¡¿Nos incomunicaron?! ¿Los droides? ¡Eso es imposible!-dijo el Capitán Imar exaltado, prepárense para entrar al hiperespacio. ¡Debemos salir de aquí!-exclamó

-Señor…-interrumpió un oficial

-¿Si?-

-Se aproximan naves droide, tipo bombardero-respondió el oficial

 _El Capitan Imar no pudo tragar saliva al ver la docena de naves que se aproximaba. Cual ráfaga de viento que azota por las noches frías en Tatooine, los bombarderos Hyena pasaron a toda velocidad sobre el pequeño crucero, depositando carga tras carga explosiva directamente en el casco de la nave. Aunque bien armado, el crucero ligero no sostuvo mucha pelea pese a derribar a dos bombarderos, al final sus escudos cedieron rápidamente y la nave entera se estremeció y "gritó", humeando por las explosiones que abarcaban toda su superficie, en pocos minutos el crucero Imperial había sido reducido a escombros._

-Está hecho-dijo Regulus reposando sobre la silla del capitán

 _Los Jedi guardaron un momento de silencio, posteriormente retomaron el espíritu…_

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Gilliam

-Ahora hay que salir de aquí, el Imperio no tardará en notar su nave perdida, hay que retirarnos-respondió el maestro Onsso

 _Girando a babor, la Salvatora saltó al hiperespacio dejando Hypori para comenzar el viaje en contra del Imperio, hablando del cual…_

 _En la ahora oscura capital Imperial de Coruscant se erguía en plena construcción el enorme Palacio del Emperador, la edificación más grande del planeta, en la base de esta Darth Vader se encontraba accediendo a la gigantesca edificación, al subir por diversos turboascensores, Vader arribo a la sala del Trono, donde el señor oscuro de los Sith: Darth Sidious yacía reposando._

 _Sidious vestía su característica túnica rojiza, capucha sobre el rostro deformado y rodeado de su Guardia Real, aquellos que en un momento fueron llamados Guardia del Sol y empleados por su mismo maestro Darth Plagueis "el Sabio". Vader se arrodillo frente al trono oscuro de su Emperador e inclinó la cabeza._

 _-_ ¿Cómo puedo servirle maestro?-preguntó el lord sith, el sonido de su respirador metalizado hacía eco en el salón

-Hemos avanzado tanto por el camino que nos ha provisto el Lado Oscuro…pero aun así parece como si no pudiéramos extinguir la llama de la Orden Jedi…-dijo Sidious, su voz ronca y distorsionada eran recordatorio de su pelea contra el Gran Maestro Yoda no mucho tiempo atrás.

-Los jedi no son más que un mito ahora maestro, cada día, la galaxia se olvida más de ellos y aquellos que los recuerdan solo les desprecian por la atrocidad que fue la Guerra de los Clones-respondió Vader

-No este tan seguro de sus afirmaciones Lord Vader, utilice su instinto…-dijo Palpatine con calma-Allá afuera todavía quedan jedi dispersos por las estrellas, dispuestos a desafiar al Imperio-agregó

-Ninguno de ellos podrá con nosotros maestro, me aseguraré de cazar hasta al último de ellos-dijo Vader confiado

El Emperador no demostró sorpresa alguna por la confianza de su aprendiz, inclinando su cabeza respondió con frialdad:

-Existen individuos poderosos entre los sobrevivientes…lo he sentido, si queremos evitar que estos jedi inicien una revolución debemos despachar a nuestros mejores agentes para buscarlos, despliega a la Guardia Sombra para que busquen por todo el Borde Exterior, y que todos los mandos estén alertas…-ordenó Sidious.

-Como usted diga maestro-

-Dejaremos que la Guardia Sombra lidie con esos cobardes, mientras nosotros atendemos asuntos más importantes-

-¿Mas importantes maestro?-pregunto Vader con genuina curiosidad

-Seguramente ha sido informado de que varias células rebeldes han comenzado a formarse-

-Eso ha sido desde que el Imperio se formó, maestro-

-Aun así han estado ganando fuerza incluso entre miembros del mismo Senado Imperial, esto no puede ocurrir Vader, si queremos reinar por siempre debemos mantener el control sobre todos nuestros sistemas-

-¿Qué desea que haga maestro?-

-Debes ir a Despayre en el sistema Horuz inmediatamente, haz que el Arquitecto Bevel Lemelisk apresure la construcción de la superarma, debemos estar listos ante cualquier posibilidad que este en nuestra contra-

-¿Teme que los Jedi se vuelvan un problema mayor?-

-Nunca hay que sobreestimar a aquellos con entendimiento de la Fuerza, sobre todo si se trata de los Jedi…-

 _Vader salió del palacio de la sala del Trono a paso veloz, bajando ascensor tras ascensor hasta llegar a una cámara totalmente oscura, cuando la compuerta se selló diversos visores de color carmesí brillaron alrededor de Vader._

-Vivimos para servir Lord Vader, ¿Cuáles son nuestras órdenes? ¿Cuál es la voluntad del Emperador?-pregunto una voz tenue cual susurro del viento.

-Los jedi sobrevivientes no deben ganar poder en el Borde exterior, deben encontrarlos y cazarlos a todos-ordenó Vader

-Sus órdenes serán cumplidas mi lord, por la voluntad del Imperio…Por la voluntad del LADO OSCURO…-

 _ **Fin de Capitulo 2-1**_


End file.
